In the Summertime
by Friends Babe
Summary: the gang go to Hawaii for their holiday, what will happen?
1. Happy Holidaying!

The One Where It's Summer-Part 1  
  
Written by Friends Babe  
  
Sorry about the delay in getting this sorted. My computer went mad and just didn't use the gaps I'd put in. Thank you for being so patient though and thanks for all the nice reviews!!!  
  
~Friends Babe~  
  
These characters do not belong to me but are property of Bright, Kauffman, Crane Productions and Warner Bros. They are not intended for profit but for entertainment.  
  
This is my second fanfic and hopefully it's a bit better. It takes place in early season 7. Monica and Chandler are dating. Joey is dating a girl called Geri. She is played by Kate Winslet (yeah like I could ever get her!) The only problem is she has a daughter.  
  
P.S Chandler still lives with Joey  
  
[Monica and Rachel's, around breakfast time, everyone is there apart from Joey]  
  
Rachel: did you guys get any sleep last night?  
  
Monica: not a wink  
  
Chandler: they are so loud it's unbelievable!  
  
Phoebe : what exactly do they do in there?  
  
Chandler: I don't even want to know!  
  
Monica : and it's not like it stops after a while, no their at it all night  
  
Chandler: I am seriously thinking about moving out  
  
Joey enters  
  
Joey : hey guys  
  
All : ad-lib hellos  
  
Ross : how was your night?  
  
Joey : slept like a baby  
  
Opening Credits  
  
[Central Perk again everyone but Joey]  
  
Phoebe : y'know what I was thinking?  
  
Monica : we're not all psychic you know  
  
Phoebe : what? Anyway I was thinking we all should go away!  
  
Chandler: where? Anywhere but Las Vegas!  
  
Phoebe : no, been there  
  
Rachel : seriously Pheebs where do you want to go?  
  
Phoebe : I really don't know  
  
Chandler: as long as Geri doesn't come I'm in  
  
Joey enters  
  
Joey : hey guys  
  
All : ad-lib hellos  
  
Ross : Jo we were just talking about taking a holiday  
  
Joey : cool, can Geri come?  
  
Chandler buries his head in Monica's lap  
  
[Joey and Chandlers, Monica and Chandler are trying to cuddle on the chair but there is really loud giggling coming from Joey's room]  
  
Chandler turns the T.V up  
  
The giggling gets louder  
  
Chandler turns the T.V up full blast  
  
Monica : Chandler, you're gonna deafen me!  
  
Chandler: what!?  
  
Monica : I said your gonna deafen me!  
  
Chandler: WHAT!?  
  
Monica : I SAID YOU'RE GONNA DEAFEN ME!  
  
Chandler: WHAT!!!???  
  
Monica turns the T.V off  
  
Monica : I said you're gonna deafen me  
  
Chandler: oh  
  
Monica : you've gotta tell him about the noise  
  
Chandler: oh yeah  
  
Monica : c'mon he won't mind  
  
Chandler: no I am not gonna tell my best friend to keep the noise down  
  
Monica : well if you won't then I will  
  
Monica goes and knocks on Joey's door  
  
Joey opens the door with a pillow there  
  
Joey : hey Mon  
  
Monica : hey Jo, can I ask you a favour?  
  
Joey : sure, what's up?  
  
Monica : I don't really know how to say this, but could you...  
  
Chandler: shut that woman up!  
  
Joey : who?  
  
Chandler: Geri!  
  
Geri enters wearing Joey's robe  
  
Geri : I heard my name?  
  
Joey : yeah Monica and Chandler were just saying that your too...  
  
Monica : a little bit, not too  
  
Geri : a little bit what?  
  
Chandler: loud  
  
Geri : well sorry if I'm having a good time  
  
Monica : we didn't say stop having a good time we just meant  
  
Chandler: not a LOUD time  
  
Monica : yeah  
  
Geri : Joey?  
  
Joey : yeah  
  
Geri : kick them out, the boring old stuff pots  
  
Joey : yeah out you whatever she said  
  
Joey throws them out  
  
[Hallway, Monica and Chandler]  
  
Chandler: [mimicking] go on Chandler he won't mind  
  
[Geri's apartment]  
  
Geri : c'mon Joey say it  
  
Joey : I don't wanna  
  
Geri : please  
  
Joey: fine...love ya, love ya, turtle dove ya.(sorry I got that off an old episode of neighbours!)  
  
Geri : thank you  
  
Joey : Geri?  
  
Geri : yeah  
  
Joey : we've been going out for about a month yeah  
  
Geri : yeah so?  
  
Joey : well I think we should be totally honest with each other  
  
Geri : oh my God  
  
Joey : what?  
  
Geri : you're gay  
  
Joey : no, no, I just don't think we should have any secrets  
  
Geri : O.K, I'm married  
  
Joey : what!?  
  
Geri : I have a daughter  
  
Joey : I think I'm gonna faint  
  
[Central Perk, Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel]  
  
Monica : and them she called us boring old fuss pots and Joey threw us out  
  
Chandler: I don't even know what a fuss pot is!  
  
Ross : wow, she is just mean!  
  
Chandler: it's just the way he looked at me, like he hated me  
  
Joey enters  
  
Joey : hey man  
  
Chandler: I'm sorry I didn't know you hung out with boring old fuss pots like us  
  
Joey : I'm sorry man, look I need your help  
  
Chandler: with what?  
  
Joey : well I have this friend who's going out with this incredible woman, but he's Just found out she's married, with a daughter  
  
Monica : Joey  
  
Joey : yeah  
  
Monica: your friends you isn't it?  
  
Joey : no...  
  
Monica : Joey  
  
Joey : yeah it's me  
  
Ross ; so Geri's married?  
  
Rachel: or are you dating another fantastic woman?  
  
Joey : no it's Geri  
  
Chandler: so what's the story?  
  
Joey : everything I just told you, she's married with a kid, Jesus...  
  
Rachel : walk us through it honey, walk us through it  
  
Joey : oh right, she's married to this guy Tomas, Mexican I think and they have this Daughter,Issa, who's 5.  
  
Monica : so are they separated or still married?  
  
Joey : don't know  
  
Ross : is she gonna break up with this guy?  
  
Joey : don't know  
  
Rachel : where does Issa fit into all this?  
  
Joey : don't know  
  
Chandler: do you know anything about this?  
  
Joey : don't know  
  
Chandler: what did you do after she told you?  
  
Joey : I called her some names and ran out  
  
Monica : what kinda names?  
  
Joey : this is a family place, I can't repeat them, well I guess I can say a few...  
  
Rachel : know what? I think we can guess  
  
Joey : O.K  
  
Chandler: what are you gonna do now?  
  
Joey : go upstairs and order a pizza  
  
Chandler: about Geri!  
  
Joey : oh...don't know  
  
[Joey's apartment, he's sitting on the chair with a big pizza] There is a loud knock  
  
Monica : [through door] Joey open up!  
  
Joey : no!  
  
Rachel ; [through door] c'mon Joey we'll make you feel better  
  
Joey : unless you plan to sleep with me you can't  
  
Phoebe : [through door] we could do that, if you want  
  
Joey : yeah![gets up]  
  
Monica/Rachel :PHOEBE!!  
  
Phoebe : sorry  
  
Monica : c'mon Joey we wanna help you  
  
Joey : fine  
  
Joey opens the door  
  
Joey : hey  
  
Rachel : wow you look terrible  
  
Joey : thanks  
  
Phoebe : we rented movies  
  
Joey : what movies?  
  
Rachel : There's Something About Mary  
  
Monica : The Green Mile and  
  
Phoebe : When Harry met Sally  
  
Joey : oh won't they be fun  
  
Time Lapse 2/3 hours later  
  
Joey : wow this is so fun!  
  
Rachel : told ya  
  
Time lapse 2/3 hours later. Phoebe and Rachel are asleep. Monica and Joey are talking  
  
Monica : you sure you're O.K?  
  
Joey : yeah I'm fine  
  
Monica ; no you're not  
  
Joey : of course I'm not, how would you feel if you found out Chandler was Married?  
  
Monica : well, I wouldn't be very happy  
  
Joey : not happy, Monica you'd go mad!  
  
Monica : I guess I would, but if someone did that to me then they don't deserve me. Just like Geri doesn't deserve you  
  
Joey : what do you mean?  
  
Monica : Joey you are a great person and you don't need someone who's gonna do That to you  
  
Joey : you think I'm a great person?  
  
Monica : of course you are, your sweet and caring and...  
  
Joey suddenly grabs Monica and kisses her passionately Monica breaks the kiss  
  
Monica : Joey what was that?  
  
Joey : a kiss  
  
Monica : I know but why were you kissing me?  
  
Joey : it's all that stuff you just said, it made me realise I needed someone better, Someone like you  
  
Monica : me?  
  
Joey : you  
  
Monica : but Joey I'm dating Chandler and I'm sure you deserve someone like Rachel Or Phoebe, not me  
  
Joey : but I want you  
  
Monica : I gotta go  
  
She grabs her purse and rushes out  
  
[Next day, Central Perk, everyone's there Joey and Monica are avoiding each others eyes]  
  
Phoebe : I figured it out  
  
Ross : what you figure out Pheebs?  
  
Phoebe : where we're going on vacation  
  
Monica/Joey: vacation!?  
  
Rachel : yeah vacation  
  
Chandler: so Pheebs where are we going?  
  
Phoebe : Hawaii!  
  
Monica/Joey; Hawaii!?  
  
Chandler: The state of love  
  
Monica/Joey: Love!?  
  
Rachel : O.K you two are really freaking me out now  
  
Monica/Joey: sorry  
  
Phoebe : anyway I booked the tickets  
  
Ross : when do we leave?  
  
Phoebe : tomorrow!  
  
Monica/Joey: Tomorrow!? Sorry/sorry  
  
[Airplane, next day. Monica and Joey are sitting next to each other with Chandler on the other side Of Monica] Chandler gets up  
  
Chandler: just going to the bathroom  
  
Monica : bye sweetie  
  
Chandler leaves  
  
Joey : listen Monica, about that kiss, I'm...  
  
Monica : Joey it's fine  
  
Joey : really?  
  
Monica : yeah, you were upset, it was a moment of weakness  
  
Joey : I was actually gonna say I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but my Feelings haven't changed  
  
Monica : What!  
  
Joey : Mon I think I love you  
  
Monica : ah crap!  
  
[Hawaii, dinning room, everyone is there]  
  
Chandler: anyway, I wanna thank you all for coming and...  
  
Phoebe : hey you didn't plan this vacation!  
  
Rachel : yeah, this was all Pheebs' idea!  
  
Ross : I can't believe you're trying to take some of the praise!  
  
Joey : yeah man, I thought you were better than that!  
  
Monica : what were you thinking?  
  
Chandler; stop ganging up on me!  
  
Chandler gets up  
  
Monica : where are you going?  
  
Chandler: I'm gonna get us some drinks  
  
Chandler comes back with a tray full of drinks  
  
Chandler: O.K guys drink up  
  
Time Lapse it's about 2 hours later, everyone apart from Monica and Joey are really drunk  
  
Chandler: you know what, you're my only friend in the world  
  
Ross : I love you man!  
  
Chandler; I love you too! [They hug]  
  
Rachel : what about me?  
  
Phoebe : and me, I love you too! [They all hug]  
  
Monica : alright that's it I'm leaving  
  
Joey : I'll come with you  
  
Monica and Joey leave, Chandler, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe are still hugging  
  
[Monica and Chandler's hotel room]  
  
Monica : thanks for walking me up  
  
Joey : no problem  
  
Monica ; hey you wanna... never mind  
  
Joey : what?  
  
Monica : nothing  
  
Joey ; seriously what?  
  
Monica : I was just wondering if you wanted to stay for some coffee?  
  
Joey : yeah sure  
  
Monica ; great, I'll go make it  
  
Monica gets up to make the coffee, as she's pouring it Joey goes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist  
  
Monica : Joey what are you doing?  
  
Instead of answering Joey cups her face in his hands and kisses her deeply  
  
[Downstairs, next morning, Chandler, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe, they are all hung over, the dining room is in a real mess]  
  
Ross : what happened here?  
  
Chandler: I think WE happened here  
  
Rachel : what?  
  
Phoebe : well we got drunk and had a good time...  
  
Chandler: how can you remember anything we did last night?  
  
Phoebe : I'm psychic  
  
Ross ; hey where's Joey?  
  
Rachel : and Monica's not here either  
  
Phoebe : they didn't stay, they left early  
  
Chandler: oh my God, Monica's gonna kill me!  
  
Chandler rushes out  
  
[Monica and Chandler's hotel room, Monica and Joey are in bed]  
  
Monica : wow, that was amazing  
  
Joey : I told ya  
  
Monica : oh that was even better than...  
  
Joey : Chandler?  
  
Monica : that's not what I said  
  
Joey : but it's what you meant  
  
Door starts rattling like someone trying to get in  
  
Monica : oh my god that's Chandler!  
  
Joey : what!?  
  
Monica : that's Chandler  
  
Joey : what'll we do, what'll we do!!??  
  
Monica : get out of the bed, get dressed  
  
Joey and Monica jump out of bed and start getting dressed, then... The door bursts open and...  
  
Chandler: Joey, Monica, what's goin' on?  
  
Zoom in on Monica and Joey looking really guilty  
  
End  
  
Authors Note : Well what did ya think, it was a little short I know but still, I'm gonna try writing a series now that follows on from this, you might not hear anything for a while though sorry. I promise the next one will be better than this one (that won't be hard!), again I love getting feedback so please review!!! 


	2. Holidays don't last forever

The One Where it's Summer-Part 2 Written by Nina#  
  
These characters don't belong to me but are property of Bright, Kauffman, Crane Productions and Warner Bros. They are not intended for profit, but entertainment.  
  
All right! I know it's a little late in coming but this follows on from TOW it's summer-part 1. It follows on right from where we left it (if you can't remember, go onto TOW it's summer 1 and read the end again). Enjoy!  
  
[Monica and Chandler's hotel room, Joey, Chandler and Monica are there, light's camera, action!]  
  
Chandler: Joey? Monica? What's goin on?  
  
Joey: nothing, why?  
  
Chandler: Mon, what's goin on?  
  
Monica: nothing sweetie. Everything's fine  
  
Chandler: why is Joey in our room half dressed?  
  
Monica: I had a bad dream last night  
  
Joey: you did? [Off Monica's look] yes you did  
  
Chandler: so why was Joey here?  
  
Monica: I was screaming and Joey heard and came in  
  
Joey: yeah, I heard and came in  
  
Chandler; so that's it  
  
Monica: yeah why did you think Joey was here?  
  
Chandler: well don't laugh, but for a minute I thought you two were sleeping together!  
  
Monica: me and Joey? [Does a fake laugh; Joey catches on after about 6 seconds And then joins in]  
  
  
  
Opening Credits  
  
  
  
[Dining room, breakfast time, everyone is there and Mon and Joey are avoiding each other's eyes]  
  
Ross: so what is everyone doing today?  
  
Rachel: sleeping  
  
Ross: what? You can't sleep we're in Hawaii!  
  
Rachel: Ross, I have a terrible hangover  
  
Chandler: yeah me too  
  
Ross: Pheebs, you'll come won't you?  
  
Phoebe: sorry Ross  
  
Ross: Mon, Joey, you didn't drink right?  
  
Monica: yeah. So?  
  
Ross: you can come with me!  
  
Joey: fine where we goin?  
  
Ross: on a banana boat!  
  
Joey: that'll be fun (it really is. I went on one in Santa Ponsa. Really good wet fun! Have a go!)  
  
Monica: O.K. fine  
  
[They leave]  
  
Rachel: so, what are you guys doin now?  
  
Chandler: I'm gonna go sleep  
  
Phoebe: I think I'm gonna throw up [she runs out]  
  
Rachel: Pheebs? You O. K? [She runs out]  
  
Chandler: well I guess it's just you and me pal  
  
Rachel: [pops her head around the door] who you talking to?  
  
Chandler: my imaginary friend?  
  
Rachel: O. K, you had way too much to drink last night! [she leaves]  
  
Chandler: so, you can either drink more, or do the sensible thing and sleep it off, drink More, sleep it off, drink, sleep. Waiter!  
  
[Beach, Ross, Joey and Monica, oh and a banana boat sales person]  
  
Sales Dude: so you can all swim?  
  
All: yeah  
  
Sales Dude: right, life jackets are over there and you can leave your bags here  
  
Monica: here?  
  
Sales Dude: here, what's wrong with that?  
  
Monica: well it might get dirty of get sand in it or something  
  
Joey: Monica, come on  
  
Monica; Oh, right. [She runs over and puts a life jacket on]  
  
Sales Dude: now you hold onto the things in front of you and when he tips you off Just let go. O. K?  
  
Ross: he tips you off?  
  
Sales Dude: yeah, is that a problem?  
  
Ross; no sir [quietly to Joe & Mon] if I get my hair messed up he dies!  
  
Monica : calm down Ross!  
  
Joey: there's the boat  
  
[They all run into the water]  
  
Ross: Oh man!  
  
Joe, Mon: what/what's wrong?  
  
Ross: there's only two seats together, and then one at the back  
  
Joey: I'll go at the back  
  
Monica ; yes, you go at the back  
  
Ross: no Joey, I think Monica would rather be with you than me  
  
Monica: fine, whatever  
  
Joey: c'mon guys let's go  
  
[We see them get on and then go out into the water, when they get tipped off, Joey catches Monica and helps her back on. You can almost see the sexual tension hanging between them, they come back inland and the driver tips them off again, in shallower water. Monica lands on Joey again but as they are in shallow water they are pressing against each other. Joey leans in as if to kiss her but...]  
  
Ross:; hey guys wasn't that fun?  
  
Monica ; [dazed] yeah real dreamy  
  
Ross: Mon you O. K?  
  
Monica : [recovering] yes fine, just a bit dazed  
  
Joey; you wanna head back to the hotel?  
  
Monica : yeah sure. What time do we leave?  
  
Ross: about 3. Our flights at 4:30.  
  
Joey: we better get packing then!  
  
[btw they got their holiday cheep so it was only 2/3 days long]  
  
[Monica and Chandler's hotel room, Chandler is asleep and Monica walks in and looks at him]  
  
Monica: [to herself] I am a horrible, horrible person  
  
Chandler: why what you do?  
  
Monica : AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Chandler: what?  
  
Monica : I thought you were asleep!  
  
Chandler: no! So what did you do?  
  
Monica : em.I ate the last Rolo?  
  
Chandler; wow, you take life way too seriously  
  
Monica : we'd better start packing  
  
Chandler: yeah but first...[he pulls her onto the bed and starts kissing her]  
  
Monica : [breaking the kiss] no  
  
Chandler: what do you mean no?  
  
Monica : I mean no, I don't want to kiss you  
  
Chandler: have I done something wrong?  
  
Monica: no, I'm just upset  
  
Chandler: you're not still upset about that Rolo thing are you?  
  
Monica : no, of course not, I'm just not in the mood  
  
Chandler: Monica we've been dating for months, and you have always been in the Mood  
  
Monica : well I'm not now so let's get packing!  
  
Chandler: O. K fine. Listen I'll catch up with you later, I need to go see someone  
  
Monica : [packing] sure see you later then  
  
[Phoebe and Rachel's hotel room]  
  
Phoebe : [from bathroom] don't worry Rach I'll be fine  
  
Rachel : you sure? You making a lot of noise in there  
  
Phoebe : [throwing up] no I'm fine  
  
Rachel: maybe it's something you ate?  
  
Phoebe : I think it's all the drinks I had last night  
  
Rachel: when did you last sleep with someone?  
  
Phoebe : months ago why?  
  
Rachel : you could be pregnant  
  
Phoebe : I don't think so  
  
Rachel : why not?  
  
Phoebe : it's just not possible  
  
Rachel : why no... [Chandler walking through the door cuts her of]  
  
Chandler: what have I done?  
  
Rachel : walked through the door, why?  
  
Chandler; no to Monica  
  
Rachel : I don't know, why don't you tell me?  
  
Chandler: in private?  
  
Phoebe : fine I can take a hint. I'll be in the toilets if you need me  
  
Rachel : so what's wrong?  
  
Chandler: Monica came in from the beach and I started kissing her. We were getting Into it, and she said she wasn't in the mood!  
  
Rachel : so?  
  
Chandler: we've been dating for 2 years and she has always been in the mood  
  
Rachel ; so maybe she's not now  
  
Chandler: what do you mean?  
  
Rachel : Chandler if you had to do it whenever Monica wanted, after 2 years you'd  
  
Begging not to!  
  
Chandler; yeah, I guess you got a point  
  
Rachel : see, I'm right  
  
Chandler: I didn't say you were right, I said you had a point  
  
Rachel : that's the same thing  
  
Chandler: no, it's not  
  
Rachel : fine! But I came close!  
  
Chandler: fine, whatever. Do you think Monica still loves me?  
  
Rachel : yeah, of course she does  
  
Chandler: you don't think se's gonna break up with me?  
  
Rachel : no, of course not  
  
[Monica and Chandler's hotel room, Monica and Joey are talking]  
  
Monica : I'm gonna break up with him  
  
Joey : yes! I mean, Oh, I'm so sorry, why?  
  
Monica : because I slept with you  
  
Joey : right  
  
Monica : how do you think he'll take it?  
  
Joey : fine, I'd tell him when you get home though  
  
Monica : really, why?  
  
Joey : then he's with things he knows, and he doesn't have to sit next to you on the plane home  
  
Monica ; all right, first day back I'm gonna do it!  
  
Joey : good for you. you feel O.K.? you know, after the whole banana boat thing?  
  
Monica : well I'm still a bit sore?  
  
Joey : where? Maybe I can help?  
  
Monica : here (points to her lips) and here (points to her neck) [Joey kisses her]  
  
  
  
Commercial Break  
  
[Plane home. They are in the middle row, so there are three seats Monica, Chandler and Joey are in front, the rest behind. Monica is sitting in the middle of Chandler and Joey. Monica and Joey are sorta giving each other secret looks]  
  
Chandler: so you guys O. K?  
  
Monica : fine. You?  
  
Chandler: fine. Listen Monica  
  
Monica : what?  
  
Chandler; I wanna apologise for being such a jerk about the whole you not being in the mood thing  
  
Monica : Chandler, it's O. K  
  
Chandler: no, it's not. I say it all the time and the first time you say it I yell at you  
  
Joey : what are you guys talking about?  
  
Chandler: Monica refused to sleep with me  
  
Joey : [pleased] really? Why?  
  
Chandler: she wasn't in the mood  
  
Joey : really? And are you in the mood now?  
  
Chandler: Joey! Don't flirt with my girlfriend!  
  
Joey : Sorry  
  
Monica ; no Joey. I'm sorry but I've had enough. I can't look at you right now. I'm Going to the bathroom! [She walks off, turns round and gives Joey a saucy Wink]  
  
Joey : man, I am such an idiot!  
  
Chandler: you better go make up  
  
Joey : really?  
  
Chandler; yeah, I couldn't stand it if you weren't speaking to Monica  
  
Joey : fine I'll go make up, but I'm just doing it for you!  
  
[Joey goes to the bathroom, Monica opens the door and pulls him in]  
  
Joey : wow, I should fall out with you more often! [He and Monica kiss and then they start talking each other's clothes off (you don't see anything)  
  
[New York, the airport, Monica and Joey have just come out of the bathroom and are walking off the plane together (with Chandler!) when Joey sees...]  
  
Joey : Geri! What are you doing here?!  
  
Geri : Joey I had to see you again, I fell really bad about the way we left things  
  
Joey : But your married!  
  
Geri : not tomorrow  
  
Joey : what?  
  
Geri : I got a divorce, I love you Joey I wanna spend the rest of my life with you  
  
Joey ; you really shouldn't have  
  
Geri ; I know but...so what do you say?  
  
Joey ; [looks at Monica] Geri, can we talk tomorrow? I have something I need to do  
  
Geri : sure, but don't leave it too long. I don't wanna be separated for a moment Longer  
  
Joey : sure, I'll call you  
  
Geri : O. K, but until then [ she leans in and kisses him, just at this moment Monica Walks in and sees them]  
  
Monica : hey Joey  
  
Joey : [breaking the kiss] Monica, hey  
  
Monica : hey Geri  
  
Geri : Monica, I want to apologise for being such a horrid person to you before, it Wasn't really very fair on you. so friends?  
  
Monica : yeah friends  
  
Joey : well Geri, see you soon, bye bye then  
  
Geri : bye everyone. Bye Joey  
  
Geri exits  
  
Joey : Monica I wanna explain about that kiss  
  
Monica : Joey it's fine, you had to  
  
Joey : thank you  
  
Monica : I mean I'm gonna sleep with Chandler tonight  
  
Joey ; what?!  
  
Monica :Joey I have to, I'm his girlfriend, I'm not gonna enjoy it though, bye [she Says bye really softly and innocently, kinda like Portia Di Rossi in Scream 2 at the mixer when she's saying bye to Sidney]  
  
[Monica and Rachel's early morning, Monica is up and Joey walks in]  
  
Joey : hey  
  
Monica : hey  
  
Mon, Joe: Listen...sorry...you go  
  
Joey : Listen Monica I think I'm gonna break up with Geri  
  
Monica : Joey you can't she's your girlfriend  
  
Joey : no, you're my girlfriend [he goes to kiss her but Monica pushes him away]  
  
Monica : no Joey, I'm not  
  
Joey : what do you mean?  
  
Monica: I mean. I thought about it last night and I think what happened between us was great, really, really great. Nevertheless, it was a holiday thing, and Joey I don't think we should be doing it here  
  
Joey : really?  
  
Monica : yeah, I think holidays are best left to holidays  
  
Joey : yeah your right  
  
Monica ; well see you then  
  
Joey : yeah, hey I'm still on holiday  
  
Monica : what?  
  
Joey : I don't go back to work for another week and neither do you so  
  
Monica ; we're still on holiday  
  
Joey : exactly [he picks her up] now my lady, your holiday gift [he walks towards her Room]  
  
Monica : no Chandler's in there!  
  
Joey : [he walks towards Rachel's room]  
  
Monica : no Rachel's in there!  
  
Joey : [he walks towards the bathroom and pauses outside] Phoebe?  
  
Monica : no, we're good  
  
Joey : alright! [They go in and shut the door]  
  
[Central Perk, a little later (I had to use the coffee house, it hasn't been in it for ages!), Chandler, Rachel, Phoebe and Ross are there]  
  
Ross : so, no more holiday  
  
Rachel : no, no more sea  
  
Phoebe : no more drinks (just as she says this she covers her mouth and runs to the Bathroom)  
  
Ross ; is she still feeling sick?  
  
Chandler: no, that's just her way of saying "what a fab holiday!"  
  
Ross : funny, shut up!  
  
Rachel : yeah, she won't go to the doctor though  
  
Ross : why not?  
  
Rachel ; she says it's just a hangover  
  
Chandler: a three day hangover?  
  
Rachel ; you know what Phoebe's like  
  
[Monica and Joey enter, they clothes and hair are a bit of a mess]  
  
Ross ; hey, where have you two been?  
  
Rachel : why is your hair a mess?  
  
Chandler: what have you two been doing up there?  
  
Monica : um...aha! After you left I went to the toilet and I clogged the drain  
  
Chandler: so...?  
  
Monica : I tried to fix it but couldn't. So I called Joey  
  
Ross : and what did Joey do?  
  
Joey : [catching on] I unblocked it  
  
Rachel ; so is it fixed? [Mon and Joe both nod] well thank you both for breaking my Toilet, and fixing it  
  
Monica : you're welcome  
  
Phoebe comes back and sits down  
  
Ross : so what's everyone doing today?  
  
Rachel : I'm going shopping, Mon you wanna come?  
  
Monica ; sure. Chandler you don't mind do you?  
  
Chandler: no I was gonna go into work anyway  
  
Ross : so Joe, what are you doin?  
  
Joey : I'm going to see Geri  
  
Monica : are you going to break up with her?  
  
Joey : I don't know. See you all later  
  
Joey exits  
  
Rachel : Mon you comin?  
  
Monica ; yeah sure. [To Chandler] see ya sweetie [Chandler goes to kiss her but she Just stands there] bye  
  
Monica and Rachel exit  
  
Ross : are you two having problems?  
  
Chandler: not that I know of why?  
  
Ross : just asking. You know...  
  
Chandler: [changing subject] so Pheebs, what are you doing today?  
  
Phoebe : I'm gonna go see my doctor  
  
Chandler: well have fun  
  
Phoebe it's not gonna be fun! I'm seeing my doctor! [Off his look] right that was a Joke. Bye!  
  
Phoebe exits  
  
Chandler: so Ross, what are you doing today?  
  
Ross ; cleaning my apartment  
  
Chandler: wow, that sounds interesting  
  
Ross : you wanna help?  
  
Chandler: [after a pause] yeah sure!  
  
Ross and Chandler exit  
  
[Geri's apartment, Joey is outside]  
  
Joey : [to himself] listen Geri, I'm not ready for commitment, no. I'm really an alien From the planet Zorg, no. I'm gay [pause] yeah [knocks]  
  
Geri : Joey! Hi. What are you doing here?  
  
Joey : I said I'd be round  
  
Geri : I though you were gonna call  
  
Joey : I was but I thought the best way to do this was in person  
  
Geri : wow, I wish you had called  
  
Joey : why you got another guy in there?  
  
Geri : no [a little girls voice says Mommy]  
  
Joey : what was that?  
  
Issa : Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!  
  
Geri : that's my daughter  
  
Joey : right, listen can we talk?  
  
Geri ; sure [Issa runs to the door]  
  
Issa : who's he?  
  
Geri : that's mommy's special friend  
  
Issa ; Joey?  
  
Joey ; hey! She knows my name  
  
Geri : yeah I told her all about you  
  
Joey ; ahh! Geri can we talk  
  
Geri : ure [to Issa] go to your room  
  
Issa : . K bye mommy, bye Joey  
  
Geri/Joey: ye  
  
Geri : so what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
Joey: Geri, sit down [they sit on her sofa, imagine it!]  
  
Geri : what's wrong?  
  
Joey :nothing, listen Geri, you're a great girl...  
  
Geri ;but...?  
  
Joey :there's someone else  
  
Geri :someone else? And you were worried that I had another guy! How long has THIS been going on?  
  
Joey :nothings going on  
  
Geri :what? Then how can there be someone else  
  
Joey: I'm in love with her  
  
Geri: and her?  
  
Joey :what about her?  
  
Geri :does she fee the same?  
  
Joey :I don't know, but I hope she does. And it wouldn't be fair to you if we carried on with this.  
  
Geri :do you really love her?  
  
Joey :yes  
  
Geri ;then go get her  
  
Joey :what?  
  
Geri :I don't wanna stand in the way of your happiness  
  
Joey ;oh Geri thank you! [He kisses her] thank you so much! Bye! I love you!  
  
Joey exits  
  
Geri :yeah I love you too  
  
[Doctors, Phoebe is sitting on a chair]  
  
Phoebe :so what is there to do in a doctors? Read? No, no magazines. Watch? No, No TV. Fiddle with expensive equipment? Sure!  
  
She gets up and starts looking at all the different bits of equipment. She picks up something and starts doing a funny dance with it when the doctor walks in  
  
Doctor: you must be Miss Buffay  
  
Phoebe: and you must be about to yell at me  
  
Doctor: no. Now what can I do for you?  
  
Phoebe: examine me  
  
Doctor :I need to know where  
  
Phoebe: right. I've been throwing up for the past few days  
  
Doctor: O. K. And when did you last sleep with someone?  
  
Phoebe: a few months ago  
  
Doctor: you know you may be pregnant  
  
Phoebe :I don't think so  
  
Doctor :right, well I'll just give you a scan and we'll see what's going on  
  
Phoebe :well what is the problem  
  
Doctor :give me a minute, have you been pregnant before?  
  
Phoebe :yes, once. With triplets  
  
Doctor :right, do you still live with the father?  
  
Phoebe :no he lives with his wife  
  
Doctor :excuse me?  
  
Phoebe :my brother lives with his wife  
  
Doctor :right, well I'll just send this off. We should have the results in a few minutes. Would you like to get dressed?  
  
Phoebe :sure  
  
Time lapse. Phoebe comes out dressed and the doctor walks in with the results in his hand  
  
Doctor :Miss Buffay would you like to sit down. I'm afraid it's bad news  
  
Phoebe :what do you mean?  
  
Doctor :I'm afraid you have...  
  
End  
  
Sorry about that! Just a little something to make sure you read my next one TOW Joeys Secret! Feedback please! 


	3. Monica!

The One Where History Repeats Itself Written By Nina#  
  
These characters don't belong to me but are property of Bright, Kauffman, Crane Productions and Warner Bros. They are not intended for profit, but entertainment.  
  
This is episode 2, Yay! It takes place after episode 1 (well duh!) and it's about history repeating. Have fun!  
  
[Phoebe, Doctor, at the doctors]  
  
Doctor : Miss Buffay, would you like to sit down. I'm afraid it's bad news.  
  
Phoebe : what do you mean?  
  
Doctor : I'm afraid you have...alcohol poisoning  
  
Phoebe : what?  
  
Doctor : alcohol poisoning, you said you drank a lot on your holiday. I'm afraid the Alcohol poisoned you  
  
Phoebe : how serious is it?  
  
Doctor: its not that bad. I think we caught it early. You'll have to take some medication, something like Ibrufon, or anti-inflammatory tablets (my mum's a nurse) for your stomach. The bad news is you can't drink for three weeks.  
  
Phoebe : WHAT?!  
  
Doctor : no alcohol for three weeks  
  
Phoebe : now how am I gonna get through work?  
  
Opening Credits  
  
[Central Perk, Ross and Rachel are there]  
  
Ross : hey, you know what I was thinking?  
  
Rachel : how pretty I am?!  
  
Ross : no! [Off her look] it's true, but no  
  
Rachel : so what were you thinking?  
  
Ross : about yesterday. You know what yesterday was?  
  
Rachel : Tuesday?  
  
Ross : no, it was our first wedding anniversary  
  
Rachel : Oh God  
  
Ross : yeah. One year ago today I made an honourable woman of you  
  
Rachel :; has it really been a year?  
  
Ross : one year. To the day  
  
Rachel : sorry. I didn't get you a gift  
  
Ross : me neither. I didn't think we'd be celebrating  
  
Rachel : we can celebrate  
  
Ross : what? Celebrate our anniversary?  
  
Rachel : yeah! C'mon!  
  
Ross : fine. Just don't get me drunk  
  
[Central Perk a little later. Phoebe, Monica and Chandler are there]  
  
Chandler: so what do you wanna do later sweetie?  
  
Monica : I don't know yet. I might be going out with someone  
  
Chandler: c'mon it's our anniversary  
  
Monica : what?  
  
Chandler: 2 years ago we first y'know. And a year ago today we nearly got married  
  
Monica : yeah nearly  
  
Chandler: don't you wanna celebrate?  
  
Monica : maybe later  
  
[Joey enters]  
  
Joey : hey  
  
Phoebe : what's the matter?  
  
Joey : nothing  
  
Phoebe : sure it is. Your aura's all green  
  
Joey : I broke up with Geri  
  
Chan/Pheebs: Oh I'm sorry/ are you O.K?  
  
Monica : really why?  
  
Joey : because I'm in love with somebody else  
  
Chandler: who?  
  
Joey : [looking straight at Monica] no one you know  
  
Phoebe : that is so sad but yay! Now maybe you can get married and have kids!  
  
Monica :; Pheebs Joey's just in love with her we don't know about marriage  
  
Joey : if she wanted me to then I would  
  
Monica : what if she's not sure?  
  
Joey : then I'd wait  
  
Monica : you'd really wait for her?  
  
Joey : for her, I'd wait forever  
  
Chandler: [looking form one to the other] what are you two on about?  
  
Joey : nothing  
  
Chandler: are you still upset about Geri man?  
  
Joey : naw, you gotta move on. Life's too short to spend it being unhappy  
  
Monica : [pause] I gotta go! [She jumps up] see ya  
  
[Monica leaves]  
  
Chandler: I wonder where she's gone?  
  
Joey : [looking after Monica] I don't know  
  
Chandler: so what did you do today Pheebs?  
  
Phoebe : I went to see my doctor  
  
Chandler: Oh yeah? What he say?  
  
Phoebe : he says I have alcohol poisoning  
  
Chandler: is that bad?  
  
Phoebe : he says I can't drink for three weeks  
  
Chandler: wow. So what are you gonna do tomorrow?  
  
Phoebe : tomorrow...?  
  
Chandler: mine and Monica's party  
  
Phoebe : oh God!!! I completely forgot!  
  
Chandler: don't worry. We'll buy lots of mineral water.  
  
Phoebe : yeah but you'll all be drunk. I hate being sober when your all drunk  
  
Chandler: hey don't worry. I'll make you fell better  
  
Phoebe : how?  
  
Chandler: Joey will stay sober  
  
Phoebe : [to Joey] really? Thank you so much! [She hugs him]  
  
Joey : what? Yeah sure whatever. I'm going home  
  
[Joey exits]  
  
Chandler: what is up with him?  
  
Phoebe : I know. Him and Monica have been acting weird all day  
  
Chandler: hey do you know where Ross is?  
  
Phoebe : no, I haven't seen him since we got back, Come to think about it I haven't Seen Rachel either  
  
Chandler: you know they might be in trouble?  
  
Phoebe : so! There big kids now, besides they can drink! [She starts hyperventilating]  
  
Chandler : [signals to Gunther to give him a paper bag] O.K O.K  
  
[Ross and Rachel, they are at a bar. They aren't drunk yet but they are a bit tipsy, for anyone who knows me they're 'squiffy'!]  
  
Ross : do you ever think you will get married?  
  
Rachel : I've been married, and I've had a wedding!  
  
Ross : married for keeps?  
  
Rachel : for keeps?  
  
Ross : you' know like forever?  
  
Rachel : yeah! To someone like Brad Pitt or George Clooney  
  
Ross : right [sarcastic]  
  
Rachel : let's order some more drinks  
  
Ross : you've had enough. C'mon I'm taking you home  
  
[Joey and Chandler's, Joey is there on his own with a dead plant]  
  
Joey : [pulling a leaf off] she loves me [another leaf] she loves me not [he carries On with this but I can't be bothered to type it all]  
  
[there is a knock at the door, he goes and open's it]  
  
Joey : hello [Monica is there. She grabs him and kisses him] nice to see you to!!  
  
Monica : that was so sweet  
  
Joey : thank you [pause] what was so sweet?  
  
Monica : what you said at the coffee house. It was amazing [she kisses him again]  
  
Joey : thank you [pause] what did I say?  
  
Monica :; that you loved me and you wanted to marry me, and you'd wait forever for Me  
  
Joey : thanks, it came from the heart  
  
Monica : really?  
  
Joey : yeah I think I love you  
  
Monica : what about Geri?  
  
Joey : what about Geri? I don't love Geri  
  
Monica : would you really wait forever for me?  
  
Joey : sure, I hope I don't have to, but yes I would, if you wanted me to  
  
Monica : you don't have to wait  
  
Joey : what?  
  
Monica : I think I love you  
  
Joey : really?  
  
Monica : really  
  
Joey : oh Mon [he kisses her] I love you too [he kisses her again]  
  
[Ross and Rachel, outside Ross' apartment, they are both really drunk now]  
  
Ross : [trying to find his key] wow, I can't find my key!  
  
Rachel : yay! Now we need more drinks!  
  
Ross : I already let you stop off at that liqueur store  
  
Rachel : do you wanna come in?  
  
Ross : this is my apartment? Do you wanna come in?  
  
Rachel : why thank you kind sir  
  
Ross : I found my keys!  
  
Rachel : yay!  
  
Ross : [trying to get the door open] I can't get the door open!  
  
[Chandler and Joey's, Monica and Joey are there. They are both fully dressed and are sitting on the sofa. They are cuddling a little bit]  
  
Joey : this feels so right  
  
Monica : I know  
  
Joey : so when are you breaking up with Chandler?  
  
Monica : I'm sorry what?  
  
Joey : when are you breaking up with Chandler? You are going to break up with Him aren't you?  
  
Monica : Joey, I don't know. I mean we've been together for nearly 2 years  
  
[Monica stands up and starts pacing]  
  
I mean, that's a long time. I've been with you for what, three days?!  
  
Joey : Mon, when I said I'd wait forever for you I meant it, but I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to  
  
Monica : Joey I'm sorry I can't break up with him for a three-day relationship  
  
Joey : what do you mean?  
  
Monica : Joey, you've never had a relationship that's lasted longer than 5 minutes. I don't want to give up what I have with Chandler for just 5 minutes. I'm sorry  
  
[Monica exits]  
  
Joey : great, you had to go and blow it didn't you?  
  
[next day, the day of the party. Ross' apartment, Ross and Rachel are in bed together]  
  
Ross : [half asleep, rolls over] good morning  
  
Rachel : [half asleep, rolls over] good morning  
  
[they both realise where they are and jump up screaming]  
  
Ross : what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Rachel : I don't know, what are you doing here?  
  
Ross : it's MY apartment!!!  
  
Rachel : are you wearing any clothes?!  
  
Ross : [looks under the duvet, relieved] yes. [looks up] thank you!  
  
Rachel : [doing the same] thank god, I'm not naked!  
  
Ross : I guess you'd better get going  
  
Rachel : yeah, sure [starts to get up, but falls back onto the bed] I can't  
  
Ross : what?  
  
Rachel : my head explodes when I sit up!  
  
Ross: great, fine you stay here then and I'm gonna go to work [starts to get up but falls back down again] I'm dying  
  
Rachel: you have to ring work for me!  
  
Ross: what! What would I tell them, sorry Rachel's head's exploding!  
  
Rachel; yes!!! If you ring for me, I'll ring for you  
  
Ross: haha I don't think so, I'M still going to work [gets up falls down again]  
  
Rachel: you want me to ring?  
  
Ross: please [Rachel goes for the phone]  
  
[Monica and Rachel's, later that night, the party is like half way through, everyone is there. Phoebe and Joey are on the sofa talking and Monica is sitting on the chair staring at Joey. Chandler is dancing like a freak and Ross and Rachel are avoiding each other, but glancing over at each other every now and then]  
  
Phoebe: so I went to my doctors, he said I couldn't drink and so here I am. So what's the deal with you? Why aren't you drinking?  
  
Joey: [staring at Monica] I'm too depressed  
  
Phoebe: great  
  
Joey: Phoebe can I tell you something?  
  
Phoebe: sure. What?  
  
Joey: you've got to promise not to tell anyone else  
  
Phoebe: oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh. Ok? What?  
  
Joey: I'm in love  
  
Phoebe: yeah I know. That's why you broke up with Geri.  
  
Joey: with someone you know.  
  
Phoebe: you're in love with me!  
  
Joey: no!!!  
  
Phoebe: Rachel? Oh my God it's Rachel!!!!!  
  
Joey: what?!!!!!! Don't be insane!  
  
Phoebe: who then?  
  
Joey: it's not important, seriously  
  
Phoebe: please!! I need secrets!!!  
  
Joey: [really quietly] it's Monica  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe what?! You want a Margarita? Joey it 


	4. Forever

The One With the Guilt  
  
Authors Note - OK, I'm getting the impression that you don't like M&J!!!! Don't worry this will end up C I probably should have put that at the start! Sorry! And LancerBabe there's no need to be nasty everyone else managed to get their point across you don't have to insult me.  
  
Well here it is TOW the Guilt...  
  
[con't from before]  
  
Joey : It's Monica  
  
Phoebe: what? You want a Margarita?  
  
Joey: No, it's Monica, this woman. It's Monica  
  
Phoebe: Monica? Chandler's Monica Monica?  
  
Joey: I know I'm a terrible person.  
  
Phoebe: No you're not. You can't help it. What about her?  
  
Joey: Whaddya mean?  
  
Phoebe: Does she feel the same?  
  
Joey: I don't know, she's blowin' hot and cold. One minute it's just a fling, the next she loves me.  
  
Phoebe: You need to talk to her. [Joey nods]  
  
Opening Credits  
  
[Joey is sitting in Monica's apartment. There's no one there until Monica walks in]  
  
Monica: Hey Jo. What are you doing here?  
  
Joey: I think we need to talk  
  
[Monica looks reluctant but eventually nods and sits down next to him (on the couch)]  
  
Monica: So what's up?  
  
Joey: I need to know where I stand  
  
Monica: [looking uncomfortable] stand with what?  
  
Joey: Monica please don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about and I need to know.  
  
Monica: I know Joey I'm sorry it's just. I don't know what it is. One minute I think I should be with you but I always end up thinking about.  
  
Joey: Chandler  
  
Monica: yeah. I don't know what's wrong with me  
  
Joey: you're in love with Chandler  
  
Monica: I guess I am  
  
Joey: and you're happy with Chandler and you shouldn't through that away.  
  
Monica: no but I...  
  
Joey: No buts. I don't mind honestly. Hey it's me Joey. I have a different woman every week remember. Don't worry about it. At lease I know now.  
  
Monica: you're so great; I really don't want to lose you as a friend  
  
Joey: you couldn't if you wanted to  
  
[They hug and don't let go for a long time]  
  
Joey: Just promise me one thing?  
  
Monica: what? Anything  
  
Joey: sort things out with Chandler. He things you're avoiding him  
  
Monica: yeah I guess I have been. I will. Tonight.  
  
Joey: Let me know how things go.  
  
Monica: you'll be the first person I tell  
  
[Monica's. Monica is there setting the table. It looks really romantic with candles and loads of delish food on the table. Chandler walks in]  
  
Chandler: Mon what's all this?  
  
Monica: it's just my way of saying sorry for being so distant over the last few days. I've been really rude to you and I'm sorry. I'm just not been a good girlfriend this past week  
  
Chandler: [smiling slightly] don't worry you've been.a little weird I admit but I love you. We're allowed to annoy each other sometimes.  
  
Monica: I love you so much  
  
Chandler: I love you too. God this is perfect.  
  
Monica: yeah now why don't you make yourself comfortable. I just need to run across the hall. [she goes to leave]  
  
Chandler: [sitting at the table] if you're looking for Joey he's gone  
  
Monica: [freezing] what? Gone where?  
  
Chandler: I dunno. He said he had something's to think about and he was going away for a few days.  
  
Monica: did he say when he'd be back?  
  
Chandler: no he said he'd call in a few days, but I gotta say, whatever it was sure got him upset. At first I thought he was going forever.  
  
Monica: [echoing] forever?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note - See? Every writer has a plan! Monica slept with Joey so that eventually she'd figure out she loves Chandler. Don't worry all will become clear in the next few weeks. Thank you for reading and please review. 


End file.
